Das All ist kapitalistisch
by neithan02
Summary: Einfach nur einige Überlegungen, womit man im Stargate-Universum Geld machen könnte


Das All ist kapitalistisch  
  
Planetenoberfläche: ziemlich wüstenartig SG1 ist von Jaffa eingekreist Ein Asgard Mutterschiff erscheint Ein Transportstrahl geht auf Jack und die anderen nieder. Schnitt Auftritt Thor Asgard Mobile - Wenn Sie es eilig haben  
  
Ein kleines Kind sitzt mit einem Replikanten zusammen. Entdecken sie dieses neue interaktive Abenteuerspielzeug. So viel Zubehör und hunderte von Aufbauvarianten sowie tausende von niedlichen Spielkameraden. REPLIKANTEN, SPASS VON DER ERSTEN BIS ZUR LETZTEN MINUTE  
  
WOLLEN SIE EWIG LEBEN Ich erwarte sie bald auf meinem Planeten um sie unsterblich zu machen KOMTRAYA  
  
Wer braucht schon Lügendetektoren, die unsicher sind. Versuchen sie jetzt den Zatarc Test, testen sie ihren Partner oder jeden anderen.  
  
Einige kleine Jaffa- Kinder zu einem Priester(sie haben Hunger): "du Onkel wir sind innen so leer, kannst du da was machen? Klar doch :wollen Sie nie wieder Hunger leiden, oder Krankheiten oder Verletzungen, dann holen sie sich noch heute ihren Printa, werden sie Mitglied im größten Club unserer Gesellschaft. P.S. die Printa kommt im geschmackvollen Priestertransport und mit Zeremonialmesser damit sie schon bald nach der OP wieder kräftig metzeln können/ spielen ist natürlich auch erlaubt, Hathor-Gen-Engineering nur 99.95 pro Instant-Gott. Bestellen sie noch heute  
  
GEN. Hammond vor dem Tor "Seit Jahrhunderten träumen die Menschen von fernen Welten. Wir haben nun einen umweltfreundlichen schnellen und billigen Weg gefunden, diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Buchen sie noch heute und sehen sie schönes Wetter, fremde Kulturen, Naturschönheiten und strahlende Augen. Wenn sie durch das Tor gehen und hinter der Iris ihrem Horizont erweitern. Seien sie Teil des größten Abenteuers der Menschheit. Erleben sie nie Dagewesenes und wagen sie den Gang durchs Tor."  
  
Ein Kind starrt gelangweilt auf ein Aquarium. "Das muss nicht sein. Kaufen sie noch heute Goa`uld. Jede dieser Schlangen kommt im dekoratioven Großflächenbecken und ist äußerst genügsam und pflegeleicht. Und sie bringen die Augen eines jeden, mit ihrer angeborenen Vitalität, zum leuchten. Kaufen sie noch heute Goa`uld damit die Langeweile ein Ende hat."  
  
Hathor mit Handschuhwaffe "Haben sie sich nicht auch schon gefragt, welches Accessoir die modebewusste Frau von heute nötig hat? Dieser Handschuh scheint mir das einzig Wahre. Er ist aus Gold mit einem hochwertigen Edelstein und in allen Belangen des täglichen Lebens äußerst wirkungsvoll."  
  
Auftritt Apophis "Wie oft war ich schon tot! Doch nun stehe ich wieder vor ihnen und das alles dank des Sarkophags - 2000. Mit diesem kunstvollen Einrichtungsstück leben sie solange sie wollen. Doch der Vorrat ist begrenzt!"  
  
Eine verwüstete Welt. Jaffa-Leichen und einige tote Goa`ulds. Auftritt Bra'tac "Neue Götter braucht das Land!"  
  
Auftritt Hathor in einem Hangar mit Gleitern "Sehen sie diese Cityflitzer von morgen... klein, wendig, sparsam im Verbrauch... und dank der Sonderausstattung werden sie nie mehr im Verkehr stecken bleiben" 'Gliders, wir machen den weg frei'  
  
Auftritt Bra'tac "Halloween steht vor der Tür. Alle Welt verkleidet sich. Überraschen sie ihre Kinder mit einem Original-Schlangenwachen-Helm und bringen sie ihre Augen zum Leuchten."  
  
Die Systemlords sitzen zusammen - Apophis tritt vor. "Wir sind immer noch da!" 'Goa`uld. Kommen sie zu uns, bevor wir zu ihnen kommen.'  
  
Hathor, Cronos und Yu zusammen: "Haben sie Fahrstühle und das ewige Warten satt? Probieren sie nun: "Ringtransports"! Diese formschönen Ringe bringen sie in gedankenschnelle an einen Ort tausende von Metern über ihnen." "Ausserdem wird ihr Ringtransports System nur mit einem geschmackvollen Bodenmosaik zum Versinken geliefert, um die Unversehrtheit und Funktionstüchtigkeit zu garantieren. Probieren sie also noch heute: "Ringtransports". 'Die Götter können nicht irren!'  
  
Martouf und einige Tok`ra auf einem Planeten Einige Tunneleingänge erscheinen TOK`RA INDUSTRIES ---- Tunnel aus dem nichts 


End file.
